Sálvame del olvido
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/Seguramente después de mucho tiempo nadie recuerde a Hinata Hyūga pero en su corazón ella sólo espera que alguien le recuerde.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Sálvame del olvido.

Alza las manos, su mirada está decidida, tiene el rasgo de un luchador en su mirada, tan determinada que el enemigo ligeramente asombrado, aunque sabiendo―tendría que ser muy estúpido si no lo notara―que ella no le vencería, aun así sintió una satisfacción.

Mientras ella le miraba con sus ojos lavandas, en su mejilla se podía ver tierra y sangre reseca, su cabello largo y azul oscuro, mientras que él le miraba desde el suelo.

―¿Qué haces? ¡Huye!

Ella miro de soslayo y el enemigo noto la vacilación. No es tiempo de dudar estúpida niñata, es tiempo de lucha, dolor, sangre, arrepentimiento, es momento de justicia.

La joven giro sobre su eje, preparo la posición. Una Hyūga. Su pelo naranja se sacudió por el viento que ella proceso―tal vez solo la naturaleza estaba de parte de la niña―, luego miro al muchacho del suelo, sus manos estaban puestas encimas sobre si mismas mientras una barra de hierro cruzaba sus huesos y perforaron su piel dejando caer sangre. Pein miro a la muchacho y luego a la joven, el demonio de nueve colas casi―él sabía que podría salir en cualquier momento―podría ser olido por su _chakra_.

Entonces empezó la lucha―sería corta―, mientras ella giraba y hacia piruetas en el aire cuando le mandaba de un golpe hacia arriba, cayendo desastrosamente sobre su cuerpo y escupiendo sangre, el muchacho grito aterrorizado, similar a un rugido animal, después la chica cayo y no se levanto.

―¡Hinata!

El Jinchuriki se convulsiona, aun con la barra en sus manos el chakra que emana lo alza y lo tira lejos, su boca se abre grandemente, mostrando sus dientes que se transforman en segundos en unos afilados colmillos, su cuerpo es abrazado por el manto del chakra rojo y repentinamente Pein retrocede, escucha su aullido. _Lamento_.

Sus uñas se afilan en unas garras largas y luego se agacha en cuatro patas, animal.

¿Te convertirías en un animal solo por proteger lo que quieres? Pein hace mucho que lo hizo, cuando tenía voluntad y estaba vivo.

Dos pasos atrás, uno adelante, luego un rugido, era como una danza salvaje en medio del caos que adornaba el ambiente.

Los ojos blancos del Jinchuriki ven el cuerpo diminuto en el pequeño cráter y como una barra de hierro atraviesa casi su corazón, en su pecho, cerca de su punto vital.

¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¡¿Por qué no la matas Pein?

Sale otro rugido, se abalanza contra él y solo quedan dos cuerpo luchando para vencer, por más oscuros o blancas intenciones que tenían, solo tenían que ganar.

En su vocabulario el perder ya no es opción, todo estaba apostado.

Pein siente el cansancio penetrar su cuerpo, aun así se mueve con agilidad apartándose de las garras del nueve colas.

Mientras pelean y se dejan llevar, aun en la oscuridad o en el subconsciente lloran amargamente, después de todos son iguales, él es Pein, él es Naruto. Ambos son shinobis, ambos quieren paz, ambos quieren justicia, ambos quieren y desean muchas cosas.

Naruto ruge, se abalanza contra Pein y deja que el zorro lo domine, después de todo no ves todo los días a una amiga ser asesinada, herida y dejada como muñeca de trapo en el suelo de Konoha.

…

Hinata despierta cuando siente un chakra familiar curar sus heridas.

―¿Esta bien Hinata-sama? ¡¿Por qué lo hizo? Debió esperar.

Sonríe un poco, alza la mano delicadamente hasta posarla en su vientre con cansancio, entreabre los ojos y ve la mirada jade de Sakura, verde, herida, molesta, traicionada. Triste.

No des esa mirada, quiere decirle pero calla. Sus ojos buscan a Naruto pero no lo ve.

―Él estará pronto acá, es nuestro héroe. ―balbucea Sakura en tono bajo, sus ojos entrecerrados muestran dos diamantes verdes, grandes y acuosos.

Hinata se siente ligeramente la tercera rueda, un cabo suelto en medio de la batalla, aprieta los labios suavemente antes de sentarse con ayuda de Neji y mirar a la nada.

Mueve los labios apenas en un susurro y luego no mira atrás.

….

Se miran con sorpresa, Naruto da un paso atrás con pavor mientras ella da uno adelante, comprensible quiere decirse, es decir es él, es Naruto, está claro que no la querrá, Naruto ama a Sakura. No había otra persona en el corazón del rubio, del héroe de Konoha.

Hinata baja un segundo la mirada antes de tragar saliva y pasar por su lado.

―¡Buenos días N-Naruto-kun! ―saluda alegremente, él abre la boca.

No espera respuesta y camina otra vez, tenía una misión.

….

Los sentimientos en verdad llegan a ser confusos, puedes interpretarlos de diferentes maneras, una manera ayudara a alguien, la otra herirá a otra. La vida es como una balanza, nunca es igualitaria, puede tocarte más o menos, pero si tu quieres cambiar solo puedes hacerlo tú.

Eso lo sabe Hinata, si girara la cabeza y recordara toda su niñez sería la kunoichi más lamentable tanto físicamente como mentalmente en su infancia, pero si mirara al frente se vería una kunoichi solitaria empezando a florecer lentamente. Pero si alguien no la mirara, no la cuidara―como lo hace su equipo con ella―solo se convertiría en una kunoichi olvidada.

Después de todo, ella sola sin compañía empequeñecía, sin alguien quien amar caía más abajo.

Mientras empieza a caminar con lentitud hacia la oficina de la Hokage para esperar a sus compañeros mira de soslayo a Naruto, el cual le mira con sorpresa.

Seguramente muchas le olvidaran y tal vez se pregunten quién fue Hinata Hyūga y qué hizo por Konoha, y cuando llegue el momento sólo espera que alguien le recuerde y cuente sobre ella, no como la mejor kunochi más bien como la mejor amiga y compañera que es―o fue―, solo espera que él le recuerde.

Cada misión tiene su riesgo, en cada decisión también hay problemas, cada paso que das puede o no ser el correcto, por eso, mientras ella camina hacia su futuro―uno nublado―espera que esos ojos azules no la olviden.

N/A. sinceramente no sé a qué diablos vino esto, pero espero que os gustara, creo que fue un impulso mío. =)


End file.
